


I'll Always Love You

by Evil_Techy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Techy/pseuds/Evil_Techy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories of Agent North's death still haunt Agent York in the form of nightmares. But York will always love North. Forever. </p><p>WARNING: slightly gruesome scene and a little bit of slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote a while back and thought I'd share it :)

Agent New York snaps awake as a warm, tall body slides into his bed. Agent North Dakota smiles sleepily at York and wraps his arms around the shorter agent.

"I couldn't sleep" North says tiredly, his voice low and rough. Sending chills through York.

"That's ok" York struggles to remain calm, "You know, my bed's probably more comfy than yours" York smiles, his signature cockiness seeping into his words

North raises one eyebrow and gets comfortable, pulling the sheets over them both.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" North asks

"Because I'm here" was the smart-ass reply

North chuckles and snuggles close to his boyfriend. York wraps his own arms around North and rests his head on North's shoulder. Ignoring Delta's calculations on how much trouble they were going to get into if they were found out.

"North…?" York hesitantly asks sometime later

North hums sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"I…" York trails off, chickening out

North opens one eye and gazes at York questioningly. Only to open the other one and shift so he's hovering above York when York doesn't make eye contact.

"Something you wanted to say?" North asks, his voice dropping so a sexy murmur

York blushes slightly. For all his smart-ass and cocky attitude and remarks, he really was not good at expressing deep and meaningful feelings for the first time.

North half shrugs when he receives no answer and leans in closer, brushing his lips softly against York's. North smiles when he feels York respond.

North pulls away ever so slightly to look York in the eye

"Well, I've got something I need to say to you"

York looks curious and questioningly at North, opening his mouth to say something but he doesn't get the chance as North presses his lips against York's again. Kissing him passionately.

York tightens his hold on North and pulls him close until their chests are pressed together.

A few minutes, or hours, later York breaks the kiss and runs his hands gently down North's back, barely applying any pressure. North shivers and closes his eyes at the touch.

"So what did you want to tell me?" York asks, his voice rough from lack of use.

North opens his eyes and looks lovingly at York,

"I love you" he says

York's eyes widen slightly and he smiles widely up at North

"I love you too North"

This time, York was the one to reach up and kiss North, pressing their bodies together.

All of a sudden North stiffens and pulls away. Rolling off York and looking at him accusingly

"What's wrong?" York asks, sitting up

"You gave up on me! You stopped loving me!" North cries

"What?! No! I love you!" York jumps in up shock and tries to comfort North but North steps back out of reach.

 _Impossible_ , York thinks,  _there should be a wall there._

North continues to back away. His body fading as he shakes his head and looking crushed. York tries to follow but finds himself unable to move. He stands there, beside his bed and desperately trying to reach out to his fading boyfriend.

"North! Come back! I love you! Don't leave me!" York desperately screams out as North fades out of sight.

Images flash across York's vision. Images of enemy gunfire, being pushed out of the way and lastly. Images of kneeling beside North's body. Sniper bullets embedded in his chest, blood everywhere and North looking up at York, telling York he loved him before going limp, eyes staring emptily into space.

York falls to his knees as the world around him starts to rock and shake.

" _No, North! Please, come back!_ " York screams, tears dripping down his cheeks and onto the floor. York closes his eyes and flops sideways, curling into a ball

"York! Wake up!" the voice sounds desperate but also sounds like it's underwater. Distant and distorted

York sobs, hugging his knees tight and begging for North, ignoring the voice that still calls out to him and the world still shaking around him.

A sharp crack of skin on skin echoes around the room and York opens his eyes. His hand flying to his quickly reddening cheek.

"Y-York…?" the voice no longer sounds distorted, but clear, sad and worried.

York's eyes focus on crystal blue eyes and white blonde hair.

"S-South…?"

South nods and comes closer, her voice uncharacteristically soft and gentle

"Yea, it's me. You were having a nightmare…"

York shudders and sits up, remembering the nightmare. He pushes the sweat soaked sheets off him and puts his head in his hands. Slowly South comes over and sits down beside him, awkwardly patting his arm.

"It… it wasn't your fault, York… h-he saved you…" South said quietly

York nods, not lifting his head. South sighs and gets up; knowing York likes to be left alone after these nightmares. York quickly reaches out and grabs South's arm.

"Thank you" he says, looking up at her with haunted eyes. South nods and smiles gently and steps out of York's hold. Her own eyes showing deep sadness and shinning with unshed tears.

"Don't mention it… “South says softly as she walks out

York sighs and reaches over, pulling a photo frame over from the bedside table. York smiles to himself as he gazes at the picture of both him and North with their arms around each other and smiling at the camera.

"I'll always love you, North" York reaches up and fingers the ring on the chain around his neck, "I'll never stop loving you…"

For the rest of the night, York stays up, gazing and the photo and remembering all the good times he had with his late husband.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please comment on what you think!


End file.
